1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light-emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may correct a reference gamma voltage using multi-time programming (MTP). This type of correction involves removing a deviation between actual luminance and a display luminance based on gray-scale data. To perform MTP correction, gray-scale data for an image signal is stored in a memory, and gray-scale data information is used to determine the data voltage to be supplied to a relevant pixel.
The amount of driving current for enabling a light-emitting element is based on the magnitude of a driving voltage. In order to set the driving voltage, a luminance ratio may be determined using MTP at a central portion of a panel. If in-plane current of a panel is constantly maintained, the luminance ratio is constantly applied to a plane. Hence, color deviation may not occur for a pixel.
However, in an actual panel, current deviation may occur in the plane to cause color deviation. Also, the efficiency of an organic light-emitting material emitting green light tends to be higher than materials emitting red and blue light. In a sub-pixel emitting green light, luminance may change significantly for small changes in applied current.